Many advertisers use the Internet and/or television to advertise their products and services by using behavioral targeting. For example, many advertisers may track viewers' behaviors and activities on the Internet and/or watching television. Some viewers, however, may avoid being tracked by a behavioral tracking provider while visiting one or more websites and/or watching one or more television programs. Currently, many advertisers may track users' behaviors and/or activities via one or more mechanisms, including spyware, cookies, interception of traffic etc. In some instances, users may realize they are being tracked, however, in other instances, users may not realize they are being tracked. Many advertisers may acknowledge the tracking of users and may recite the tracking Terms and Conditions deep in a service agreement document. Also, many advertisers may not allow users to opt-out of being tracked and may not educate users how to opt-out of the tracking agreement. Therefore, a method of allowing users to opt-out of being tracked by advertisers may be necessary to ensure users' privacy and/or freedom of choice.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.